


Death and the Creator

by TwinkyMarthBoy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Its Byleth's birthday, Just wanted soft Byleth and Jeritza sue me, Kissing, M/M, Rated mature because of the Handy oops, Rings and promises, Soft Boys, There is a brief handjob but its short, Unedited so sorry for any mistakes, just SOFT AND FLUFF IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkyMarthBoy/pseuds/TwinkyMarthBoy
Summary: Its been almost over 2 years since the war ended and Byleth and Jeritza have been sharing their lives together ever since. As time went by the pair only grew closer; so when Byleth's birthday rounds the corner, Jeritza decides to give him a promise he wont forget.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Death and the Creator

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to anyone who found this fic. I hope you like fluff because oh boy you’re in for a trip with this one. I really adore Byleth and Jeritza and honestly this was just self-indulgence because I wanted to write them being SOFT. Again probably not the most in character which I apologize for if you’re looking for expert writing LMAO. Well if u read it all hope you enjoy? Credit to my dear friend who helped me write this fic.

Jeritza scanned the stalls of the market as bright morning sunlight filtered in through, casting a warm hue all around. Finally his eyes landed on a stall holding assorted beaded necklaces and rings alike. As he made his way over to the stand, he peered over many intricate and ornate rings with sparkling gems and jewels. 

While they were stunning, it’s not what he was looking for, not what Byleth would like. Thats when his eyes landed on a simple but elegant silver band. 

After the war had ended with those who slither in the dark, he and Byleth had set aside their blood stained paths and decided to travel all over Fodlan, all the while picking up small jobs along the way. He smirked remembering how thrilling it was when his blade finally clashed with Byleths all the while gazing into those stark blue eyes. Jeritza, glancing at the silver band that reflected blue in the sunlight knew it was the right one. 

He purchased the ring, and the merchant was kind enough to put it in a beautiful black box with a silver ribbon and bow wrapped around it. Present in hand, Jeritza headed back to the small cottage he and Byleth had been staying at for the last week. He hoped Byleth would like it, it wasn’t much for a birthday, but Byleth was never someone who was overly materialistic. A small smile hinted on Jeritza's lips as he imagined Byleth’s face receiving his gift. 

As Jeritza saddled back onto his horse and made his way along the path, he wondered if Byelth was up by now. It was still early enough in the morning but knowing his lover? Fiancé? Jeritza never knew what to call him, he knew Byleth wasn’t the type to sleep in. As if on cue, Jeritza heard the sound of metal banging in the distance. 

Jeritza approached their little cottage. It was old, with vines growing and covering many windows, but it was cozy. And it was home. He tied up his horse and walked in the front door to the scent of pancakes and grilling meat. Byleth smiled at him, his blue eyes nearly shining in the sunlight. “What are you doing cooking breakfast on your birthday?” Jeritza shook his head and embraced his partner. “You should have let me bake for you. Mercedes taught me quite a few things, you know.”

Byleth turned to wrap his arms around Jeritza, pressing his face into his muscular chest. “You were the one who was gone when I woke up and I know how hungry the death knight gets.” He teased poking fun at Jeritza, which in hindsight might not be the best idea as Jeritza might challenge him to a duel to the death later. 

Jeritza smiled and sighed, moving the still cooking food away from the flames so it didn’t burn. “Well he can wait. I left this morning to buy you something. Even if you don’t know how old you are, your birthday is still something to celebrate. Another year of life.” Byleth looked at jeritza with a hint of surprise as he was pulled to the small table in the kitchen. Jeritza grabbed the small box from his pocket and handed it to Byleth. “Happy birthday.”

Byleth’s eyes widened, looking back and forth between the box and Jeritza dumbfounded. Almost impatiently, Jeritza shook the box in front of him, “Well are you going to take it?”. Byleth chuckled, gently taking the box into his hands, eyeing the craftsmanship he wondered how much trouble it was for Jeritza to get him this. As Byleth untied the ribbon he could see the nervous tick in Jertiza’s hand. 

Byleth looked at his lover one last time before opening the box. Inside was a simple and shiny silver ring. It wasn’t anything elegant like the jewelry Byleth had seen on Dorothea, and he was thankful for that. It was perfect. He looked up at Jeritza and smiled. Jeritza was practically leaning over the table to get a good look at everything, and quickly leaned back when Byleth looked up. “Do you like it?” Jeritza asked. “I wasn’t sure if it was too simple.” 

Byleth leaned forward placing a kiss on Jeritzas cheek. “Its one of the best birthday gifts ive ever received Jeritza.” Byleth murmured before slipping the silver band on his ring finger. “Thankyou-” but his sentence was cut off as Jeritza towered over him and practically swept him off his feet, his strong arms coming to wrap around his middle as Jeritza planted a kiss on his temple. 

Jeritza grabbed Byleth’s hand and kissed the new ring on his finger. “Im glad you like it.” He smiled and tightened his grip around Byleth's waist. As he looked him in the eyes, he was reminded of just how happy he was to be with Byleth. He’s been such a major support in his new life, now free from any harm or manipulation. Jeritza tilted Byleth's chin up with his fingers and kissed him deeply. 

Blyeth sighed happily as he kissed Jeritza back, threading his fingers into his long blond hair. Slowly they started to back up until Byleths back gently hit the wooden wall. Pulling away, Byleth rested his palms on Jeritza’s cheek brushing away the stray hair that fell in front of his eyes. “You’re one of the best things that has ever happened to me Jeritza.” Byleth whispered, as Jeritza’s eyes followed his lips. “No matter what happens you’ll always have me.” 

That was all Jeritza needed to hear, the reassurance he needed. Jeritza ran one of his hands over Byleth's chest and kissed him passionately, his tongue brushing against Byleth’s. It wasn’t long until one of Byleth's hands began to climb underneath Jeritza’s shirt, stroking his bare skin. Jeritza smiled into Byleth’s lips and helped his partner remove his white shirt. 

Byleth’s hand skimmed up his lovers muscular body tracing every curve and line. He loved the feeling of Jeritza against his palms. “Its not very fair if im the only one getting undressed here” Jeritza smirked, his hands skimming the buttons on Byleths shirt as well. Byleth chuckled raising his eyebrow as he caught Jeritza’s eye, “If you want if off that bad then take it off yourself” 

Once both men were topless, Jeritza grabbed Byleth’s callused hand and directed him to the bedroom. Byleth laid down on the soft fur blankets and Jeritza climbed on top of him. Jeritza gazed at the beautiful man below him and thanked the goddess for the fact he was still alive. He stroked Byleth's face and began kissing him again, hungrier this time. He wanted to show Byleth just how much he loved him, and this was a good way to do it. 

Byleth groaned when Jeritza slipped his tongue into his mouth, his hands coming to curve over his sculpted shoulders. He didnt know how long they kissed for but he felt Jeritza pull away from his lips before cradling his head and started trailing kisses along his neck, sucking and biting as he went. Byleth gasped when he felt Jeritza bite down on his collar bone his fingers digging into Jeritza’s shoulder blade. Jeritza moved back upwards kissing the shell of his ear before feeling his teeth graze his skin sucking right under his jaw causing Byleth to buck his hips forward.

Jeritza continued to kiss down Byleth’s body, cherishing every inch of skin as he made his way up and down his chest. He licked Byleth’s nipple and looked up at his partner. The pleasure in Byleth’s face was so beautiful, especially because his lips was the cause of it. Jeritza returned to kiss Byleth’s lips and put his hand around Byleth hardening cock through his pants. “Well,” Jeritza smirked, “it seems these pants will need to come off.”

Byleth huffed, “Don't get too smug” but he leaned forward anyway grasping the belt he swiftly undid it. Shucking off his pants and undergarments. Byleth didnt realize how hard Jeritza got him and he almost felt embarrassed until he felt Jeritza move behind him. Resting his chin on Byelths shoulder he murmured, “If you want me to stop just tell me”. Byleth looked over and gazed softly at his partner, “Its my birthday isnt it? Im more than happy to receive whatever you give me.”

Jeritza kissed Byleth quickly before sucking on his neck hard enough to leave a mark, but low enough that clothes would cover it just fine. He reached around Byleth's waist to stroke his cock, starting by softly moving his fingertips up and down his shaft. Byleth let out a small moan at the delicate touch, something Jeritza could pull off so well. Jeritza whispered in Byleth’s ear, “I couldn’t just let your present just be a ring today.” He began to stroke harder, rubbing one hand over the head while the other brought Byleth’s face in for a kiss.

Byleth felt his cheeks grow warmer with every pump of Jeritza’s hand against him and he could feel himself getting lost in the pleasure coursing through him. Leaning back he rested his head against Jeritza’s chest with a thump as Jeritza started to stroke him faster. “J...Jeritza..” Byleth groaned while looking up at him through his thick lashes. Jeritza used his free hand to stroke Byleth’s face, twisting his blue locks between his fingers.

Byleth could feel he was going to finish soon. He couldn’t control his hips as he bucked up and down to the rhythm of Jeritza’s scarred but soft hands. Jeritza kissed byleths temple and said “Come for me, my love.” Byleth couldn’t have stopped it if he tried, groaning and biting his lip as he came hard onto Jeritza’s hand. Euphoria filled his body as he released, Jeritza still stroking him. Byleth reached his hand up to cup jeritza’s face and smiled at him. “Now we have to wash the new blanket.”

Jeritza wrinkled his nose at the thought of using that blanket again. “Ill just get you a new one” he replied while gently rubbing Byleth’s arms. Byleth snorted before twisting out of his lovers grasp. “Go wash your hands, I’m going to get redressed, or find some decent trousers.” Jeritza smiled devilishly before nipping his ear, “Are you sure you dont want to help? It is your fluids on my hand”. Byleth laughed out loud, shoving Jeritza away, “Go wash I have a surprise for you as well.”

Jeritza smiled at Byleth one last time before leaving the room to go clean off his hands. Byleth knew this was the only time he would have, and quickly put on the first pair of pants he saw. He began to rummage through his drawer, looking for the box he kept hidden away. Jeralt had left him with the ring so long ago, and told him to give it to someone he loved. And now that jeritza had given him a ring, it only felt fair to byleth that he returned the favour.

Swiftly stuffing the box into his pocket, he took a quick glance at himself in the little vanity mirror they had above the dressers. His hair was an absolute disaster and mussed, and his neck and shoulders were covered in hickeys that he was positive he would need some bigger shirts to hide them. After somewhat successfully fixing his hair he heard the creak of footsteps on the floorboards and knew Jeritza was returning.

Jeritza returned to the bedroom to see Byleth sitting on their bed, patting the empty space next to him to signal for Jeritza to sit down. A bit confused, he did. Byleth had a determined but nervous look in his eyes, and Jeritza wasn’t exactly sure what was in store for him. “Listen.” Byleth began, looking deep into Jeritza’s eyes, “I know it’s my birthday and you were supposed to get me gifts, but after getting this ring from you today I decided it was time for me to finally give you a ring too.”

Slowly but surely Byleth removed the box from his pocket. Using his free hand he placed Jeritza’s palm up on top of his and delicately placed the box on his palm. Byleth rubbed his thumb over Jeritza’s, “Its been almost 2 years from the day I met you, from the days we fought side by side.” Looking up he gazed at Jeritza’s sharp icy eyes which now held a depth of warmth to them. “My father once told me to give this ring to someone who I loved just as much as he loved my mother” Byleth took another breath before continuing, “And i want that person to be you”

Jeritza’s eyes widened in shock. He looked at the box, then back to byleths eyes, full of light and love. Jeritza blinked, then blinked again. Was this really happening? With trembling hands Jeritza slowly opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous and delicately carved silver ring with small purple gems. It was beautiful. It was his. He let Byleth slip it on his ring finger as his hands were far too shaky to do it himself. Byleth grabbed his hand, their rings touching, and kissed Jeritza deeply.

Lacing their fingers together, Byleth crawled into Jeritza’s lap pushing just slightly until Jeritza’s back was leaning against the headboard. Jeritza groaned when Byleth started peppering kisses along his neck and one of Byleths hand teased at the hem of his pants and the other undid the elastic that kept his lovers hair together. It was rare to see Jeritza with his hair down and boy did Byleth love it down. 

The rest of their day was filled with kisses, embraces, and some other activities both men would be too embarrassed to admit doing. The rings that never left their fingers would soon become symbols of promise, of love. And something like this was all either of them had wanted. It was them against the world, with nothing standing between them. They were happy, and they deserved to be.


End file.
